1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a swing diagnosis method, a recording medium, a swing diagnosis apparatus, and a swing diagnosis system.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2004-135908 discloses a measurement system provided with sensor means for detecting passing of a golf club head which is swung downward in order to hit a golf ball; an impact camera which captures an image of impact; a first ball measurement camera and a second ball measurement camera which are set at positions separated from each other by a predetermined distance along a flight line (flight trajectory) of a hit ball in order to capture images of the hit ball after the impact; a performance measurement device of the golf club; and a monitor which displays a movement state of the golf ball. The measurement system analyzes a movement state of the hit golf ball on the basis of the images, and displays the movement state of the golf ball as a radar chart. Therefore, according to the measurement system, it is possible to easily evaluate performance of a golf club on the basis of a movement state of the golf ball.
However, the measurement system disclosed in JP-A-2004-135908 displays a movement state of the hit golf ball, that is, data after impact, as a radar chart, and thus it is hard to understand features of a swing till the impact even if the radar chart is observed.